My Eye Is Yours
by Timito Dragneel
Summary: Mataku adalah milikmu, bukan milikku. Ketika salah satu dari kita harus berkorban, aku lebih memilih akulah yang berkorban. Tapi aku tetap manusia. Aku tetap takut untuk berkorban demi orang lain. Hingga akhirnya malah kamulah yang berkorban untukku. Aku mencintaimu Natsu Dragneel. #BAF FTI #NaLuAwards #Another Version of Black and White Ward #Pitcure Edited by JelMi-Senpai


**My Eye Is Yours**

_Inspirated by Vocaloid Video_

_(Black and White Ward)_

_._

_[A.N. : Tenang saja, ceritanya akan jauh berbeda dari aslinya kok]_

_._

_#BAF FTI_

_-NaLu Awards-_

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia Point Of View_

**Mata?**

Apa bagusnya dari benda itu? Segitu pentingnyakah..?

Apa perbedaan dari benda kecil itu benar-benar harus diperbaiki?

Tapi.. Kenapa..? Kenapa harus _'dia' _yang menjadi korbannya?

Tidak. Mataku tidak harus diperbaiki. Tidak-tidak!

Aku menoleh pelan ke arah seorang pemuda berambut salmon yang sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya memang tak terlihat, tapi sangat tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu sedang depresi. Aku hanya mampu menghela napas, menggigit bibir bawahku pelan grogi, lalu menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pemuda itu.

Kaca.

Ya, disanalah aku melihat bahwa mataku ini bermasalah. Mata kiriku onyx, sedangkan mata kananku coklat karamel. Berbeda terbalik dengan pemuda berambut salmon itu. Aku frustasi, walau pada akhirnya aku akan mendapat mata coklat karamel dari pemuda itu, tapi.. Aku tak rela.

Sebab pemuda berambut salmon itu -Natsu- nakamaku, sekaligus orang yang kucintai. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya meninggal begitu saja?

Dokter keluar dari sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan : "Natsu & Lucy Operation Room"

Aku berkeringat, menunggu perkataan demi perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut para dokter itu.

"Lucy. Masuk" ucap dokter itu dengan suara berat.

DEG!

"A.. Aku..?" Kataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan penuh ketakutan.

Kenapa aku? Bukankah.. Bukankah Natsu yang seharusnya masuk? A-aku takut.

Ta.. pi.. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku yang mati? Bukan dia.. Ya, bukan dia.. Tapi aku..

"DOKTER!" Teriak Natsu kencang membuat aku yang hampir memasuki ruangan itu, serta para dokter, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku.. Aku yang akan menggantikan Luce.." ucap Natsu dengan poni rambut salmonnya yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Dokter, operasi mataku untuknya" kata Natsu tegas sambil menatap dokter itu dengan mata tajamnya, yang jelas berbeda itu.

"N.. natsu, tapi!" Kataku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Dokter itu hanya diam -cuek- dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"KUSSOOOOO...!"

Aku hanya mampu diam tak bergeming mendengar teriakan Natsu dari luar ruangan. Air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Entah itu air mata ketakutan, atau malah kesenangan. Ya, aku takut.. Takut untuk mati karena alat operasi itu, tapi aku juga senang. Aku senang Natsu mau berkorban untukku. Walau semustinya dia sudah bebas. Bebas dari kematian yang akan segera menimpanya.

Kini aku telah terbaring di atas kursi operasi. Pisau tajam terlihat jelas di depan mata kiriku yang onyx ini. Berbagai bunyi mesin mulai terdengar. Ujung pisau itu semaiin mendekat dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

#SREEETTT# Aku menghindar, alhasil pipi kirikulah yang tergores. Darah menetes dari sana. Kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya luka ini dicampur dengan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Aku menganbil pisau itu dari tangan dokter dan berlari menuju pintu ruangan. Berlari keluar dan menarik tangan Natsu.

"N.. natsu..! Ayo.." ujarku sedikit gugup. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Menghindari kejaran para dokter di belakangku.

Aku terus berlari ke segala arah. Namun yang kutemukan tetaplah lorong, lorong, dan lorong. Tidak adakah pintu keluar? Tidak adakah.. jalan untuk tetap hidup..?

"Luce.. Pipimu berdarah.." ucapnya sambil menatapku penuh khawatir.

Oh ayolah.. Aku senang mendengarnya berbicara begitu.. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Ayolah Lucy, ini bukan waktu yang tempat untuk blushing.

#HAP# perlahan-lahan kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang tangan kananku yang menggenggam erat.

"Natsu..?" Tanyaku mulai melambatkan lariku. Ya mungkin saat ini dokter-dokter itu tidak akan menemukan kita.

"Luce.." ucapnya sambil menampakan grins bodohnya.

"Hiks bodoh! Ini bukan waktunya untuk tersenyum.. Aku takut.." ucapku. Aku tahu, mungkin air mata telah menetes dari kedua mata anehku ini.

Natsu mengambil pisau dari tanganku yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang ini, "Aku akan membunuh mereka.. Untukmu.." ucap Natsu bersamaan dengan datangnya para dokter.

#CLAAAAASSHHH# belasan dokter itu mati dalam sekejap dengan noda daraah dimana-mana.

Natsu.. Dia begitu hebat.. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"..Ce.. Luce.. Oi Luce! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo lari sebelum para dokter lainnya menemukan kita" kata Natsu tegas.

"Iya.. Ayo Natsu.." jawabku terus berusaha untuk tersenyum. Akhh.. Rasanya perih sekali saat air mata ini menetes ke goresan luka di pipi kiriku.

Berlari, berlari dan berlari. Aku tidak tau lagi ke arah mana aku harus pergi..

Aku menoleh ke kiri, terlihat ada seseorang berambut scarlet diujung kaca. Sudah mati. Ya perempuan itu sudah mati. Ruangan itu bernama "Erza Room Operation". Korban.. Korban operasi seperti aku yang akan diambil matanya. Tetapi dia, korban operasi ginjal? Me.. menyeramkan..

Aku kembali melihat ke depan dengan keringat dingin. Berlari dan kembali berlari. Tanpa tau seberapa kuat kakiku ini akan berlari. Seberapa jauh.. Seberapa lama..

"Natsu.. Dimanakah pintu keluar..?" Tanyaku padanya. Bodoh sekali aku bertanya begitu..?

"Disana" ucap Natsu riang sambil menunjuk pintu EXIT kecil yang tak jauh di depanku. Ya, hanya cukup untuk aku seorang.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya ne Natsu..?" Ucapku senang segera berlari menuju pintu itu.

Eh.. Tunggu, kenapa disini juga kosong? Bukankah harusnya aku sudah berada di luar? Kenapa ini seperti..

"Dimana Lucy Heartfilia?!" Seru pada dokter pada Natsu dengan tegas.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya. Dia sudah bebas" kata Natsu kembali mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya dan juga dengan bola matanya yang dengan polosnya bergerak ke arah kanan. Ke kaca pintu dimana aku dapat melihat Natsu bersama dengan puluhan dokter itu.

"Oh jadi disana ya..!" Seru para dokter sambil berlari ke arah pintu ini.

DEG!

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, menemukan kursi operasi dan plang bertuliskan "Natsu & Lucy Operation Room".

I.. ini kan... ruang yang tadi..? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

#BRAK!

Para dokter memasuki ruangan dan melemparkan biusan kepadaku.

Aku... pingsan...?

_'JA.. JANGAN AMBIL MATANYA..'_

_'DIA NAKAMAKU, JANGAN LUKAI DIA!'_

_#CRAAASSHHH_

_'I.. ini mataku..'_

_'Operasi dia, dan biarkan dia hidup tenang..'_

_'...seharusnya...'_

_'Memang aku yang menjadi korbannya bukan?'_

**"Congratulations Lucy Heartfilia"**

"E.. eh..?" Aku terbangun dari pingsanku. Aku mengedipkan mataku. Kutolehkan mataku ke arah kiri, ke arah kaca dimana pertama kali aku melihat kedua mataku yang berbeda.

Keduanya.. Coklat karamel? Berarti.. Natsu..?

"N.. NATSU..?! Dimana Natsu!?" Teriakku bagun dan menarik kerah dokter yang berada di depanku.

"Dia disana.." jawab dokter itu tenang sambil menangkis keras tanganku yang menarik kerahnya.

TES. Untuk pertama kalinya dari mata baruku ini, menetes air mata.

"Hiks.. N-NAAAAAATTSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**Natsu, kau selalu menolongku..**

**Dari dulu sampai sekarang..**

**Bahkan hingga kamu mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku..**

**I love u Natsu Dragneel..**

**_"Ending"_**

* * *

A.N. = Maaf kalau cara pendeskripsian ceritanya sedikit mengikuti author lain. Saya kebiasaan baca ficnya, jadi keikut deh.

**Mohon penilaiannya para juri #BAF FTI**

**Himiki-senpai, Lacie-senpai, Nshawol-senpai**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
